Heroes are Disguised
by Lone Canadian
Summary: America decides to latch onto his old self and when the world is in trouble, you really do need a superhero. Eh, maybe six actually. The World Allies really step it up when forced out of their "secret identities" as countries and back into their capes. But do the superheroes know who each other is in real life? Or that they're all allied countries? Well, they will soon.
1. Prologue

Alfred sat on his bed holding the second volume of a manga Japan had asked him to read. The manga wasn't the type that perked his interest though, for there were no heroes, no crazy situations, just a storyline involving a kid with a boring high school life. America's eyes were shut tightly as if he were sleeping but really, he was just thinking about the good days. The days when he was the one who uplifted the spirits of his civilians. When he had been the invincible one and no one could stop him.

Don't get him wrong though, he was still invincible. That sort of thing doesn't wear off. The American turned his head and looked to his closet, mind racing with ideas he knew were silly and not very smart but he couldn't help it. He missed his old life. Alfred slowly slipped his feet to the floor and crept towards his closet. He lived alone so no one could see him but this was too risky to take chances.

It wouldn't really matter since they would all think he was a fake if they caught him but just knowing that that's what people thought of their former hero made his blood coil into knots, anger and frustration being held back against the giant gates leading to his mind.

His hands found the crack between the two closet doors that had not been shut properly and hurled them on their hinges against the wall, the closet's soul clearly visible now. The sun's radiance echoing upon the smooth, flat surface of his weapon of choice. The weapon that defended his people, yet that could slice through his enemies like a sword at their throat. The red and white wheels surrounding the blue scenery of the star made him feel comfort and lust for enemies. A dictator or an ally of the villain, anyone who dared threaten him and the piece of humanity he protected.

His fingers traced the edges of the circular shelter he once crouched behind to avoid the threats of bombs, arrows, and bullets. All weapons one could think of had been no match for his shield. Alfred picked up the sphere-like object from its hiding place and carried it to his bed, the closet left open and accessible.

It still shined like it used to, even without polish or rags, as long as there was hope in America the item would never be dirtied. America's reflection was evident inside the rings and shapes decorating the shield. His tired eyes, the way his shoulders slumped from lack of purpose, even the hint of wanting in his expression. Alfred shut his eyes again, not wanting to get caught up in the lust for action and love from his supporters. Getting up to put the shield back in its resting place, he couldn't help but notice the rest of the closet's contents midway to the closet itself.

There stood his armor, well…more like a suit, perhaps. There were no hard substances that helped rebound enemy attacks on the suit. It was just red, white, and blue fabric stitched together. He fingered the left sleeve, still contemplating what he was thinking. It wouldn't be something drastic and he would make it quick. On and off in less than a few minutes. He just wanted to _feel _his old self again.

He placed the shield at the bottom of the closet and grabbed the fabric hanging from the ceiling of the container. America slipped off his jeans and shirt, bomber jacket now resting on the floor as he tugged on the suit once more. It fit him perfectly even after all of these years. Alfred looked at his hand and eyed himself with the new outfit. The feeling surging through his bones felt familiar; his hand's knobbing into secure fists.

No one had ever known his story. The true one. Not the one made in movies or in comic books. The one he made for himself years ago. With the suit caging in on his body and shield in hand, he wasn't the American nation filled with pride, nor was he Alfred F. Jones, the disguised human.

_He was Captain America._

**Notes: I am not a comic book fan. I'm a manga fan so this fanfiction will probably go against everything you've ever heard about Captain America if I continue it. But it hopefully won't contrast too much since I'm doing research on him for this. It's going to be Captain America's "true story" but it's still just fan made. I'm not saying that I was the one who originally made Captain America. I thought this would be a cool idea since America is always talking about being the hero and there is a hero **_**called **_**Captain America but I know nothing of superheroes and wasn't sure if I could pull this off but decided to anyways. Let me know if this was actually any good because if it sucked then I might as well not continue ^^' but if I do, it'll be about his life in the present, not the past. And it will still include all the other Hetalia characters. Yay for short Prologue!**


	2. When Captain meets Canada

America sat at the table of the world conference meeting, fingering the star on his bomber jacket and not paying attention to England and France who were currently fighting with each other again while the rest of the countries tried to discuss the matter at hand. It was such a waste of time for him to be here. His suit and shield were waiting for him in the bag he had brought and it's not like he could help Germany with his gang issues. What was he going to do? Flood the nation with American troops and threaten German gangsters? He wasn't _that _stupid.

Looking around the room with tall ceilings and beige walls, he realized that China was missing from the group scattered around the table. He couldn't possibly have any business in America so maybe he was just running late because he over slept? That's not usually like China, although you could never judge someone by their panda and long sleeved kimono-thing. Alfred was looking off into the distance at the door leading to the outside when they suddenly burst open and slammed against the abused beige walls.

China stood in the doorway, arms outstretched from opening the door. His face was panicked and sweating as if he had just witnessed a ghost or something, and that was _really_ scary. "You guys, there is a murderer outside! He said that he wants Canada, aru!"

The room went silent. This situation was the least likely thing to have ever happened at a world meeting and to choose Canada of all people! Canada absentmindedly squeezed his snowy bear harder against his chest, his twirl of hair drooping even further on his head. His face was expressionless but America could see the fear in his eyes. The nation hadn't hurt anybody and never had! He was barely even noticeable!

"…what do I do?" Canada whispered. The trembling country always whispered but if his voice had had a choice in the matter, that sentence still would have been a whisper this time.

"What does he look like, China?" demanded Germany, always the one to take charge. Most of the time it was annoying but the nations around were all too speechless to care _who _made the decisions. "He has red hair and a tattoo of a knife on his right cheek and a scar on his left, aru."

America's face deadpanned. He realized who the person was with the unique description of the man. This whole situation started because of him that night.

He had been in his room wearing his suit and holding his shield in his hand when he heard cats screeching from the alley behind his house. Without even realizing it, he had run out of his room, down the stairs, and out the back of his house into the alley. Turning his head, he faced a man crouching over a cat and her three kittens. He was holding a knife, ready to stab the four sheltered under the roof of a box. Alfred snapped, taking his shield and holding it out for all to see. "Leave now."

"Why? Are you going to kill me with your cheap, rip-off Captain America costume? How stupid! Hahaha!" the man raised his knife and leaned in for the kill but was cut off by Alfred who had rushed over and grasped the armed hand inches away from the youngest kitten's face. The man struggled and ended up slicing the air with his pointed knife. His careless actions caused him to accidently slice his own face, a gash on his left cheek now visible. The blood seeped through his wound as he pierced America with his glare since the knife now rested on the floor three feet away from the killer. He positioned himself up-right and ran from the scene in a determined fashion, no doubt planning vengeance on Alfred.

America returned to the present and thought over what had just happened. The murderer must have been outside searching the streets for him and mistook Canada for himself. He couldn't let his little brother go through this because of him. America jumped suddenly from his seat and strode from the room, his chair sitting sideways on the ground from being pushed back too forcefully. The countries were all shocked that America had taken action over something so drastic and followed him, begging him to come back and rethink his idea.

Xxxxxx

The chill from outside froze his bones and cooled his face. He easily found the murderer leaning against a pole near the entrance of the world meeting, making sure Canada couldn't escape. America ran to the side of the building before the man could spot him and the others could catch up. He reached into his bag and pulled out the silky fabric. Clothes unsheathed and flopped to the ground, the suit now clinging to his body and the shield held in his fisted hand. It was already too late.

Canada had run out after America without thinking and now faced his death.

"I came here to kill you to pay you back for this scar you gave me, bastard." The man spat. Canada's face looked both confused and scared at once. "I-I didn't give you that scar. I don't e-even know you! Please, leave me alone!" Canada whispered desperately. It was a pitiful sight to see the nation, looking no older than a young teenager and holding a white, fluffy bear close to his heart, reduced to tears.

The man grinned evilly and lunged out at Matthew who flinched and turned his face. He didn't want to use his abilities after what pain it had caused him. He was surprised that he couldn't feel any blood splattering his face but heard a clash instead. Eyes opening, he flipped his head back around to find a silhouetted man in front of him. The sun shifted and Matthew could now see the outline of his muscular body, red white, and blue decorating his shining skin. "He asked you to leave him alone so leave, before I kill you."

"So _you_ were the one I was looking for. Oh well, I'll just have to kill you both!" the murderer screamed at Alfred. He lunged again but this time at his new target. America sheltered the area being aimed at with his patriotic shield. The force was nothing compared to the strong elements used to form it. Canada was shocked that he had managed to survive for now and couldn't help but ask his savior "Who are you?"

"…I'm the hero."

Countries gasped from the crowd that had formed around the brawl, including Canada. "A-America…is that you?" America realized his mistake mere seconds after it was already said. Flustered, he tried to cover it up with his best excuse.

"No, America sent me here to protect you and is trying to find his gun. I'm Captain America." Thankfully America was good at bluffing.

Canada hadn't realized how desperately he had wanted this man to be his brother until he felt the disappointment wash over him. Again he was alone with no one like himself. His hands ached at his sides from lack of use. At least he knew that America hadn't just left him here to die since he had been nowhere to be found.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

The killer leapt from his spot and sliced America's arm before he could return his attention to the murderer. The pain shattered his arms will to move so he switched hands with his shield. He slammed the shield on the man's head with his left hand and the murderer fell to his knees unconscious. Just on time, the police arrived and proceeded in arresting the inhumane killer. It was a good idea for him to have called 911 before leaping out from behind the building he changed beside.

"T-thankyou. You saved me… I can't even express my feelings." Canada whispered in awe. America started to walk away from the scene. "It was nothing. I need to go clean my wound so stay safe and I will go find America."

"Wait! I-I'll clean it for you!" Canada ran after the superhero who turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "I do not want your help. I have specially made medicine to heal my wounds quicker. Please go back to the meeting." It felt weird to treat his brother this way but it had to be done to get him off of his tail. "Okay…but can I ask you a question?"

America stopped midway to the edge of the building.

"Are you the real Captain America?"

The wind seemed to silence itself; all eyes stared at the back of his head awaiting his answer.

"…yes."

America quickened his pace and ran from the scene without further questions. He didn't bother changing back into his regular clothes, he ran for his home a few blocks away with his hand protecting the wound on his arm. Later he would have wished he had gone back to make his alibi more believable, but he needed to stop the pain in his arm and the thrill in his heart. He couldn't continue being his old self. Living a double life was too dangerous for the people around him.

**Chapter done and I won the race! :D HAHAHA! LasagnaLover and I had made a bet to see who could post their latest chapter first and I WON! ^^ So now she has to make an awesome, sexy RusAme fanfiction which I know she'll hate to do x3 but I'll love it since RusAme is Da Bomb. Btw, someone gave me the idea to make multiple countries superheroes and I did! You might be able to figure out who Canada is in this if you look closely…only the Allies are superheroes though. Idk if I'll even make the Axis into anything. Sorry this chapter was was so short! DX hopefully it was better than the last one. and happy Fourth of July! Also, happy late Canada day! I OWN NONE. Lol oh, and credit to the person who gave me the idea. I can't find them again so sorry for no specific name! ^^'**


	3. The Canadian's Vicious Past

It was 2 o'clock the next day when he heard a bang on his door followed by more malicious thumps and thuds on the wood. Alfred rubbed his tired eyes and slowly crept from his bed. He had been awake for hours but was too tired to move, especially with his wounded arm. Alfred reached for his glasses on the bedside table and placed them on his head as he walked around the room finding his clothes while the parade of noises continued downstairs. He was almost down the stairs when he realized that he'd forgotten his bomber jacket and had left his Injury in plain sight. He grabbed the jacket and thrust it over his back and onto his shoulders. He was running to the door in such a flurry that he wasn't concentrating enough on his clothes to actually put on his jacket the whole way. Collecting his energy and confidence, he unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

"What the bloody hell! I've been waiting here for _five _minutes for you to get your lazy bum to open this door!"

"Good morning, England." Alfred was so tired he didn't give a damn about England's whining.

"Well, I can come in, can't I?" England pushed himself through the crack between house and door as he let himself in. That's when America realized who else was out there. He soon had a Russian, Canadian, Frenchy, and Chinese dude invade his house.

All five of the unwelcomed guests dove for the couch and chairs in the front room, settling themselves in nicely while America had no place to sit and stuck to standing In front of them all. It almost felt like it wasn't even his house.

"We wanted to ask you some questions about the incident yesterday." England explained.

"Great. Go ahead." America didn't care enough after the day he'd had to actually worry about their questioning.

"Who was the bloke from yesterday and how do you know him?"

_Woah, hadn't been awake enough to see that one coming._ "H-he's Captain America. He met me one night and told me he'd like to fight for my country and I let him. So he's kinda like a special soldier for the USA. I can call him whenever I need him and stuff." _Good explanation, Alfred. Very awesome._

"Then what is his real name?" France spoke up. Ugh, why'd he have to ask?

"Er, I don't know. He didn't wanna tell me so I only have his phone number, okay?" America was getting_ way_ too tired for this conversation. Then he realized the obvious. "And no, I'm not calling him. So you might as well just leave." America walked over to the front door but tripped slightly over France's leg. Catching himself suddenly, he didn't feel his jacket slip off his shoulders and descend to the floor. Alfred sighed in relief that he didn't land on his face when he heard the room go silent. He could feel the stares his shoulder was receiving.

"America...what is that on your arm? That is wound, da?" Russia asked as he leaned in closer to inspect it. America swatted him away and covered his shoulder with his hand. "I-it's nothing! I just fell down the stairs and was scraped by something sharp on the way down! Now get out!" America shoved the intruding countries into the doorway and they reluctantly left, leaving America standing at the door. He turned and leaned on the wood for support. He couldn't believe he had just given them evidence to his identity. Hopefully they weren't smart enough to figure it out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The five countries had parted ways outside of the house, all still in a daze thinking about America's wound. Canada was walking on the side walk alone wondering about what it could mean. It was now possible that America could secretly be Captain America...but what if he wasn't? He couldn't take too drastic of measures when he wasn't sure.

Canada turned a corner when he remembered World War II. He had teamed up with Captain America now that he thought about it. Had he resembled Alfred...? Canada couldn't remember much of the superhero. His mind was still foggy from his earlier years. He couldn't remember his childhood except for the tragic accident that changed it all, his whole life. Matthew's eyes shot open as a scene from that day flashed in his mind. He struggled to shove it away but it was useless. It was getting harder to stand as his heart rate increased and he started to panic, seeing the ghost of the blood covering the floor and a man he once viewed as a friend holding a shotgun in his hands. The grin on his face showed no sign of their acquaintanceship, only his strong craving to kill and a drunken amusement. He could see his father lying dead on the floor adjacent to the killer.

Matthew strained himself to stay up but fell to the ground on the side walk a few blocks away from Alfred's house. His hands were clawing at his face in hopes that the feeling would cause the memory to leave him in peace, but fate mocked him.

The killer walked closer to his father and kicked him for good measure, making sure he was dead. "Heheh, no one kicks us out for a stupid mistake, isn't that right Dog?" He turned to the younger boy hiding behind him who chuckled nervously. He enjoyed the sight of His friend's father dead on the floor for forcing him and his own father to leave, but he didn't want to show it in front of his old friend. Matthew noted how much of a bad actor Dog was. He couldn't control it. He felt the power overcome him and engulf his entire existence.

The pain in his hands was inconceivable. Canada screamed as three sharp claws extracted from his knuckles. The claws were foreign to his body yet felt like his brethren. He let them lead him into the blood lust he sought in vengeance for his father's death. Running to the once grounds-keeper, he thrust his claws into his chest, shooting through his heart and splitting it in three. His mercy was nowhere to be found as he pulled his fist from the man's chest in a quick second. Thomas Logan dropped to his knees and soon fell to the floor. Dog looked from his father to Matthew.

"Y-you killed him!" Dog screamed at his father's offender.

"_He killed_ _my father._ I will not let him live!" Canada snarled at his new enemy.

Dog reached down for the shotgun resting in his father's limp hands and Canada lunged forward just as Dog was almost positioned to shoot. He was too late. Three claws carved his face and left him scarred. His hands flew to the jagged skin as the pain made him cry out. Canada was about to go in for the final kill when he realized what he had done. He looked over to the two men lying dead on the floor and to the boy he used to call a friend now scarred and angered. The claws shot back into his hands with a slight tingle caused by the new appendages. He ran from the house, his only friend left, Rose, trailing behind him.

"R-rose!" Matthew cried as his mind returned to the present. Realizing, he was kneeling on the sidewalk, Canada picked himself off the ground and headed back to the hotel he was staying in. Tears escaped his eyes as he wondered where Rose was.

_That's right. She's dead... I killed her._

His tears rained down his cheeks now. He rubbed his eyes and held back the last of the liquid flowing down his face. He couldn't let the other countries see him like this. Canada straightened his back and continued walking to the hotel. He was stronger than this. He had endured enough in his past to make him strong. Matthew reached the hotel and decided on something. He would take out his old self once more, long enough to find out who Captain America was.

Canada entered the palace as not his own country, but _Wolverine_.

**Sorry for the late chapter! People had been really wondering who Canada was after the last chapter with the small hints to his identity so I decided to reveal him now rather than later. Sorry if some of the information isn't exactly right. I researched on a few websites about the history of the superheroes I'm writing about so the best I got is what I used to help me write this. So now there's only Russia, France, England, and China left to find out who they are as superheroes! Did you like who I picked Canada to be? It actually makes since though. Wolverine IS a Canadian and I just found out today that he did indeed work with Captain America during World War II. He's also forever alone just like Canada and he's scarred and not good with social things. See? Canada, da? lol**


	4. Not Alone

Canada had been following America around for days now, looking for any sign of his spandex-covered friend. Even after the meeting had been rescheduled, he hadn't bothered leaving for his own country to pack the extra belongings he needed. America would probably let him borrow some things anyways and he'd have more time to get America to let something slip about the superhero if he rode with his brother on his private jet.

Canada was sipping some maple tea whilst glancing at America every now and then who just happened to be reading a superhero comic book. It had always been a favorite pass time of his for long plane rides. The shade coating the cover of the comic book made it hard to figure out who he was reading about but the picture was of Wolverine for sure. Canada tensed a little but sighed before asking "So, um...who's your favorite superhero?"

It was as if he'd asked a person on Tumblr what they shipped.

"Oh, well that's so hard to choose, Mattie! I love Captain America of course- he's da bomb- but then there's also Iron Man, Batman, Superman, Thor, and Wolverine! I've always been able to imagine Wolverine and Captain America fighting side by side but I guess that might be because it's happened before." Canada smiled at his brother's statement.

"But I kinda do like Loki too-" America was hushed before he could continue on with what he was saying. God forbid America start talking about Loki. Canada, the secret Tumblr guy he was, did not want to go down that dark road to the Loki fandom. Too many fangirls, so much feels.

"Tell me, what do you really think of Wolverine's...erm, character?" It was weird to be asking about himself like this but it's not like he could ask him what he really wanted to ask.

"I think he's cool. He has a pretty neat costume and nice abs." America said, confused by the hysterical laughter in response.

"Thanks!" Canada squeaked out somehow between laughs.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Oh, eh, I just thought it was like a compliment since he _is_ Canadian after all."

"Oh yeah, right."

The silence passed on for a few seconds until Matthew just couldn't keep it in any longer.

"So, who's you're special new friend? I want to thank him for saving my life the other day." But Canada would never get that chance is what it seemed like now. America split his comic book in half at the surprise of mentioning the dreaded topic and anger soon grew. So this is why his brother had refused to take his own jet to Belgium!

"_Don't you dare say one more word about him." _America's eyes looked evil rimmed by his dark glasses and complimented by his angry expression.

Canada sat there quietly, like always, for the rest of the trip.

* * *

As soon as the jet landed two brothers were swarmed by security which had tightened even more so after the last meeting's incident. The car they were ushered into wasn't very roomy but it didn't matter since they were going straight to the meeting this time. America instantly jumped from the car right once it came to a halt, ready to get this meeting over with. Canada followed behind him as fast as he could. America had expected this meeting to be a little more hectic than previous ones but he certainly had not expected what he saw when he opened the double doors to the meeting room.

Before him was a long table that stretched for what seemed like 70 feet, seating over 50 people with every seat except two already taken. The meetings had always had enough attendees but it looked as if the whole world was there! Even Sealand had been formerly invited this time instead of just sneaking in as usual. The only two available spots were at the end of the table. America reached for the only one on the side when France shouted twelve seats away "No, America. You are our guest of honor for this meeting. Please, sit at the end where every country can see your lovely face." America could feel the pressure now.

When Canada finally reached the meeting room, he sat in the only chair left, surprised to see America at the end of the table in the perfect spot to be the center of attention. And for this meeting, he was.

It was way too quiet for the start of a meeting. Usually the place was alive with arguments, fights, chattering, and boasting. Today England and France had decided to not just tone it down a notch but not fight at all and the others had followed suit. Greece and Turkey somehow even ended up sitting next to each other and Romano sat next to Spain today without any disagreement. They always sat next to each other but the usually hard-to-get Italian was a little more cooperative at the moment. It was obvious why all this was happening too. Not only had the countries at the previous meeting seen the incident but they told all of their friends. The countries who hadn't seen what had happened were hoping something similar would turn up this time as well.

The silence was straining America's ability to sit still. He wanted to just get up and run out of the room when someone finally spoke.

"So, America, how is your friend?" Germany questioned, taking charge once again.

"Why can't you all just say his name? It's Captain America!" the blonde was getting tired of everyone calling the superhero his friend in an attempt to sound more casual. They were all here for a reason and America knew it.

"That's not his real name. Don't you know what his real name is?" England asked. It was one of the first questions on the minds of many of the countries gathered.

"O-of course I know! It's, um..." _He had to think. What was his name?! _"...Tom Cruise."

"...Tom Cruise." It was more of a statement than a question the world asked but Tom Cruise none the less.

"Y-yeah...he legally changed his name after his favorite actor. Who woulda thought, ahaha."

"Are we going to meet him?" Hungary asked. She had sadly missed the last meeting and heard the superhero was kind of hot.

"Who, Tom Cruise? I think he might be working on a movie right now but he promised me he'd call after his photo shoot-"

"NOT THAT BLOODY TOM CRUISE, YOU GIT!" England couldn't believe America's stupidity sometimes. And to think he had raised such a lad.

"Oh um, no." He couldn't have them meet Captain America. He had already agreed to himself that he wouldn't even put on the suit again. But the room disagreed with his thoughts. Romano pounded the table demanding to see the superhero while Spain tried to calm him down. Russia was glaring at America who had visibly tensed under the war threats and insults now being thrown his way. China was in the middle of calling his boss and telling him to cut all supplies and trade to the United States. Belarus was half way to America's chair ready to strangle him. With all of this, America had to agree.

"Fine! He'll be here! Just let me call him!"

America ran from the room and was thankful for the sudden peace outside. He couldn't believe the reactions the world had made to his old self. He didn't think anyone would care! He ran around the corner and checked for security cameras. Satisfied with the gap between two cameras' visions, he started pulling off his clothes and throwing on his costume he had not exactly totally really sort of meant to put in his bag. He walked back to the huge double doors that towered above him as if to show how small he was compared to the wrath of the entire world and pushed them open. The sun glared in his eyes from the window across the room, blinding him from the first impressions of the gathered friends and foes.

When he was finally able to open his eyes he almost didn't want to. Why couldn't this have all been a dream? But he was Captain America right then. There was no need to be afraid when you were a superhero. America stood tall and looked around the room unconcerned.

All eyes were wide, mouths were gaping, bodies frozen. No one moved and neither did Captain America. Soon Canada decided now was his chance. The Canadian lunged for the stranger and managed to wrap his arms around him preventing him from running. The two struggled for a while but Captain America was unsuccessful in throwing him off. Canada managed to line up their faces, the superhero's facing away from the crowd, when he clawed at the end of the mask and pulled it off of the nation's head. Canada was the only one to gasp; the others were straining to see the unmasked man's face. They could only see some bits of blonde hair since Canada's arms were covering the back of his head, including Nantucket.

America was on the verge of tears. He couldn't believe someone had found out so soon. Grabbing the mask and rushing out of the room was all he could do. He was going to burn the suit, no doubt about it. Who had seen him? Was it only his brother? Had his brother even seen what had been behind his mask before he escaped his grasp? All America knew was the sound of his feet drumming against the ground as he ran to who knew where. He wished this meeting had been in his country instead of all the way across the ocean in Belgium. Tears were freely falling down his face. Everything had gone wrong, terribly wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen! How was he supposed to explain?! Hopefully Canada wouldn't say anything.

Little did he know that Canada had run out after him. His brother was already out of sight but he wasn't going back in there. The thought that there was someone like him out there was too much and it was his brother too. Canada flexed his hands, feeling the blades buried deep within them. They were begging to pounce but he wouldn't let them escape his knuckles. He could only let Alfred know of the horrors he's seen, what he's _done_, but the other nations were watching from inside. It was the first time since that dark day that he had felt normal.

He almost felt innocent.

**First update for this fanfiction in MONTHS. I am **_**so**_** sorry you guys! I've been really busy with school and everything plus my other fanfiction. But I finally put in the effort to updating this thing. I have no clue what I did with this chapter. Sorry I didn't mention the other countries' superhero-selves yet! I'm writing this as I go along and have absolutely no plans so yeah :'D the only stuff I have planned is who everyone is and that's it. But now America has to cope with someone knowing his other side for the first time in his life. YAY CANADA.**


End file.
